


surprise your audience (going for gold)

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: JJ Style obnoxiousness, M/M, Otabek trolls the press, Skating Dorks in Love, The Marriage Wager, Yurio's foul mouth, bad kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: Yuri has a JJ problem.  Otabek's got a radical solution.





	surprise your audience (going for gold)

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the "celebratory kiss" square on my trope_bingo card. I set out to write a double, maybe triple, drabble focused on the "whoever wins gold gets married/kiss the gold" paired gag, but the best-laid plans of rodents and Ranas, etc. Betaed by Eliza, with special thanks (blame?) to bonibaru for introducing me to YOI and the joys of Otayuri.

Naturally, it's JJ who starts it, the asshole. He waits until they're done with the requisite group hug photographs while they talk to the press after the medal ceremony, then asks in a carrying voice, from several safe feet away, "So who's the lucky future Mrs. Plisetsky?"

Yuri just narrows his eyes and wonders how much damage a plastic water bottle can do if thrown with sufficient force and deadly aim, but a reporter with the bleached white grin of an American shark chirps, "Oh, yes! If you won gold, you were going to marry Ms. Isabella Yang! And if Yuuri Katsuki won gold, he was going to marry five-time Grand Prix Gold Medalist Victor Nikiforov!"

Yuri transfers his glare to her. She just shows him more teeth, no doubt perfectly happy to focus her reporting on his notorious temper the night he's made skating history. Yet her wording makes it sound like JJ and Katsudon have a wager, and if Yuri's not part of the wager, maybe it's because he's too young. And if he's too young for the wager, maybe he's too young for Senior division, never mind he's won gold; too young, too inexperienced, too _junior_. From the corner of his eye, he catches a flurry of movement, then Katsudon is close enough to frown sternly at the woman, trying to nudge Yuri out of her line-of-sight, and away from her camera, all of which plays perfectly into her spin.

"That's not--" he begins, and Yuri has absolutely no doubt whatsoever that whatever he plans to say is only going to make things worse. Yuri opens his mouth to intervene, but then a warm, solid presence presses in on his other side.

"We decided to wait," Otabek says, his mouth close enough to Yuri's ear that Yuri can feel that deep voice reverbating down to his thighs, "until I've won gold, too. It seemed more fair to Katsuki."

Yuri's not sure that exactly _helps_ , and if it's Otabek's way of declaring his interest, it fucking needs work, but at least it means sharkwoman is suddenly drowned out by other reporters who've apparently been stalking Otabek and him around Barcelona. It's a mature kind of trouble, a _senior_ kind, which was doubtless the point. So, not a declaration. Except Otabek's not answering any of the questions being shouted at them both, and Yuri can feel his gaze, warm as a touch. He turns his head to meet it. Otabek told him he had the eyes of a soldier, but Otabek's the one who slips past his defenses with a look. Right now, Otabek's look makes Yuri simultaneously want to drag him into the nearest room with a lock, and kill him on the spot, because it _is_ a declaration.

JJ apparently gets sick of them hogging the spotlight, probably even more so because they're not saying a word, so he says really loud, "Well, I hope you know you'll be waiting a long time then, Altin. Katsuki, too." The cocksure way he says it makes his implication clear, and Yuri can just picture the exaggerated wink he's throwing at any cameras that might still be pointed his way. 

Otabek just smiles faintly and shrugs, still holding Yuri's gaze. "Of course we will. Yuri Plisetsky just set a new record in his senior debut, and he's a long way from retirement."

JJ makes a sound like he's choking, and Yuri takes it back. This is the most perfect romantic declaration in the history of the world. Cameras flash like fireworks at the China Cup, and the sounds of the press swell to a roar. Yuri keeps his eyes on Otabek's face, leaning into Otabek's arm around his shoulders; his smile has got to be huge from the way his cheeks are starting to hurt, and Otabek's answering grin is more beautiful than a Barcelona sunset.

Finally, one shouted question from a reporter snags his attention. "Hey, Otabek, aren't you going to kiss the gold?"

"Oh, is that what you want me to kiss?" Otabek sounds amused, but he still doesn't spare the reporters a glance, and his voice is pitched for Yuri alone. Yuri feels the heat of Otabek's fingers against his chest, brushing down over the medal. He reaches up to wrap a hand around the back of Otabek's neck and tug downward.

"Fuck that. You're not my coach," he mutters when only inches separate their mouths, and as declarations go, it fucking sucks, but Otabek doesn't seem to mind. He just leans in the rest of the way until his mouth brushes softly across Yuri's, then hums approvingly when Yuri pulls him closer and opens his mouth with insistent pressure. It's an awkward angle, and Otabek tastes like one of those godawful energy drinks Yakov's always trying to force down Yuri's throat during competition, but the inside of Otabek's mouth is even hotter than the rest of him. The heat lingers when Yuri finally lets him go to breathe, and Otabek's eyes on him are even more intense, which Yuri didn't think was possible. It's all he can do to tear his own eyes away and give the press his best quelling look.

"We're going to go work on my exhibition number now," he announces, and leads Otabek away from the clamor of new questions.

If JJ has anything else to say, he has no interest in hearing it. But thanks to Otabek, now nobody else does, either. That deserves another, better kiss, once they're behind closed doors, because hell if Yuri will let a poor performance stand when he can do better for the only judge that matters.


End file.
